


A Moment Of Peace

by AlphaWolfTitan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bickering, Cute, F/F, Kissing, Peace, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfTitan/pseuds/AlphaWolfTitan
Summary: Adora almost laughed at the groan erupting from Catra when she pulled her hand way. "We can't fall asleep, Glimmer and Bow are expecting us for breakfast," said Adora, leaning back on her hands.The magicat huffed as her ears pinned back. "So what? Sparkles and Arrows can wait. We just won a war! We deserve a moments peace!"
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 143





	A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't watch the last season since I don't have wifi...so I wrote something to help soothe that pain.

Catra sighed, relaxing further into Adora's lap as the blonde braided her hair. Drapped across her best friends lap, Catra yawned and twitched her ears. The gentle tugging of her wild mane beginning to lull her to sleep. Adora weaved the strands, her fingers working slowly so the pair could enjoy their peace for a little longer. 

A small smile graced their lips at the silence. Adora finished and moved on the the next braid, her eyes studying the curve of Catra's back and shoulders, sweeping over old scars and rare smooth, untouched crevices. Leaning forward she kissed the base of Catra's neck, the magicat purring in delight. 

Adora chuckled but preceded with the next braid after finishing. Catra stretched on her lap, her claws sinking into the air and tail swishing lazily behind her. Settling again, her purring intensified. 

"Enjoying yourself?" 

"Shut up, Adora."

Adora smiled and sighed in what felt like relief, the light feeling in her chest almost foriegn to her yet she hadn't been this relaxed in a long time. When the blonde finished off the tenth braid she leaned over Catra and kissed the base of her ear, causing it to twitch.  
The magicat pulled away and turned her head so their lips could meet in a proper kiss. It was slow and deep but told a thousand emotions, filling each other with warmth and love.

Smiling slightly, Catra rested her head on Adora's knee and tilted her head to the side so the blonde could scratch behind her ear. "I'll never get used to this," Catra whispered, her eyes closed. 

"You still love it though," commented Adora, her fingers lightly scratching behind her best friends ear then dragged ger fingers down her neck and up, Catra slumping further into her. 

"Shut...up..." Catra melted. The blonde worked her hand to the base of the magicats shoulder, nails needing into her fur and down to her shoulder then back. Humming lowly, Catra sank her claws into the sheets, her skin becoming warm and her head becaming hazy. 

The blonde couldn't help the pure joy that stirred in her heart. Catra hadn't been this physically affectionate since they were kids and to see it now made everything they've through all the more worth it. 

Unfortunately, as the saying goes all good things must come to an end as the pair were scheduled for a meeting later that morning.

Adora almost laughed at the groan erupting from Catra when she pulled her hand way. "We can't fall asleep, Glimmer and Bow are expecting us for breakfast," said Adora, leaning back on her hands.

The magicat huffed, ears pinned back. "So what? Sparkles and Arrows can wait. We just won war! We deserve a moments peace!"

Adora crossed her arms and raised a browl, "Since when do you care for a moments peace?" The smile on her face didn't go unnoticed by her best friend, Catra rolling her eyes at the teasing expression.

"Since now! Now, we will spend the day in bed, doing nothing except me sleeping and you petting. Nothing. Else." Catra nudded her head under Adora's, curling in the blondes lap, she settled against her best friends chest. 

Adora chuckled, Catra's hair tickling her nose. She scrunched her face and petted down the magicats unruly hair. "Oh so you're demanding a day of cuddles then?" 

"Adora, I swear to Eitheria-"

"Alright, alright, don't get your tail in a bunch." Adora kissed Catra's forehead and started to scratch behind her ears again.   
The magicat purred and nuzzled into Adora, her eyes closed in bliss. Behind them the sun began to fully rise over the horizon but neither of them could bring themselves to care. 

"This doesn't mean I like you..."

Adora hummed and rested against the head board, her fingers never stopping in their movements. Not another word transpired between them, the only sounds filling the room was a deep purr, the rumbling lulling Adora to sleep with Catra dozing in her arms. The two barely twitched, basking in the warmth and comfort that transpired between them. 

Later that day, Bow and Glimmer found the pair asleep and left them to their peace, because of course, like Catra said, they deserved it.


End file.
